


Three days

by AerynSun75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, S4E15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynSun75/pseuds/AerynSun75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took only three days to turn my life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three days

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my mind for weeks and finally wrote it down.

Before the island I was an irresponsible spoiled child. I was 23, when the Queens Gambit went down and I lost my father. But I could just as well have been 17 judging by my behaviour.

But that was 'before' - before I learned the hard way, how cruel and horrible life could be. I reacted the only way I could. I became hard and distant in order to survive. I had to. There was no other way to keep sane. Though my sanity has always been open for discussion.

Then came 'after' - after the island. 

I came back to right my father's wrongs. I planned on doing it alone and I hadn't much hope to see the end of it. I expected to die - alone.

But life turned out differently. I made new friends, I re-connected with old friends and family. I lost people too - losses, that had a huge impact on my life.

Over the past 3 1/2 years we had to fight people, who wanted to harm our city and our new family. But in the end we won. And when I balance the good with the bad - the good prevails.

It took only three days to turn my life upside down.

First I had to step back from my candidacy for mayor. It started as a necessity. I wanted to give the city a symbol of hope. Mayor of Starling... sorry Star City - not a good job, if you love you life. But I could defend myself. And when I now look back , I have to admit, that I liked it. I liked to have a positive impact on this city - on the people of this city. But it's gone.

Then I lost my son. I know, that he is well and that his mother will take good care of him and love him. But for me he is lost. In order to keep him save, I had to let him go. I love him and though I missed so much of his childhood, the few times I spend with him are precious to me. And they are all I got. Because now I will also miss the rest of his childhood and teenage years. 

I could have endured these losses.

But I don't know, where I stand now - now, that Felicity is gone. One moment I had a fiancée and we planned our wedding; the next moment she takes off the engagement ring and leaves me. Even the joy of seeing her walk again couldn't soften that blow. And I have only myself to blame. In my effort to keep her away from my problems and decisions, I also kept her away from my life. 

So where does that leave me? I still have my friends and my mission. But it will be different. 

In hindsight three days ago my life had been as good as it can get. It was much more than I ever expected. Now I look forward to an uncertain future. 

Felicity is my light - my guiding light in the darkness. How long can I live on the afterglow of this light before the darkness claims me again?


End file.
